What am i doing
Cycle 1 * In episode 2, Cassandra entered the competition. * In episode 4, the elimination took place outside of judging panel. * In episode 6, the Mentor's Save was used on Nunzia, who was allowed to remain in the competition. * Episode 9 featured a double elimination with the bottom three in danger of elimination. Cycle 2 * Episode 1 was the final casting round. Yenny won the photo challenge and was automatically put through to the top twelve. Dörthe and Nadia were announced to be eliminated at the end of the week, with the other twelve being put through to the next week. * In episode 4, Nella quit the competition. Yaa was brought back to replace her. * Episode 5 featured a non-elimination bottom two. The following week, there was a shoot-out between Sashi, Yaa and Yenny. Yenny was eliminated as a result. * Episode 8 featured a double elimination with the bottom three contestants in danger of elimination. After Lara and Sashi were eliminated, Lara was saved by the Mentor's Save, while Sashi was eliminated. Cycle 3 * Episode 1 was the final casting round. The 12 semi-finalists were cut down to 10 finalists. After the elimination of Arti and Nuala, wildcards Shahnoza and Tanu were introduced into the competition, bringing the number of models back up to 12. * Episode 3 featured a bottom three, however only a single elimination. Following Ava's elimination, it was announced that the following week, Arwa and Tanu would compete in a shoot-out. Tanu was eliminated. * In episode 5, the Mentor's Save was used on Snejana, allowing her to remain in the competition. Cycle 4 * In episode 1, the models competed in pairs. This episode featured a double elimination with the bottom four in danger of elimination (the bottom two teams). * In episode 5, Blanca was disqualified for her refusal to participate in the photoshoot. * In episode 6, Gina was brought back into the competition. * In episode 8, Zuza was originally eliminated but was saved by the Mentor's Save. * Episode 9 featured a double elimination with the bottom three in danger of elimination. * In episode 10, Chou and Magda were both eliminated prior to the winner announcement. Cycle 5 * In episode 2, Larissa was eliminated outside of judging panel. She was later replaced by Ife. * In episode 5, the models competed and were judged in pairs. * Episode 7 featured a double elimination without prior warning. * In episode 8, the Mentor's Save ''was used on Simcha, allowing her to remain in the competition. Cycle 6 * In episode 1, the 15 semi-finalists were cut down to 12 finalists. * Episode 3 featured a non-elimination bottom two. Because of this, a shoot-out between Adelyn and Elise took place the following week. * Episodes 5 & 9 featured a double elimination without prior warning. Cycle 7 * Episodes 1 and 2 featured only six of the contestants competing. * Episode 7 featured a double elimination without prior warning. * Episode 8 featured a non-elimination bottom two. * In episode 9, the ''Mentor's Save ''was used on Maria allowing her to stay in the competition. Cycle 8 This cycle only featured contestants who were 170 cm (5 ft 7 in) or shorter. * Episode 1 featured a non-elimination bottom two. Additionally, the models were split up into pairs. The best model from each pair was in the top, while the other model was unsafe. However, when it came time to critique the bottom models, Bożena, Jasmina and Joanna were declared safe. * Episodes 2 & 6 featured a shoot-out between the former episode's bottom contestants. * In episode 6, Bożena was originally eliminated but the ''Mentor's Save ''was used, allowing her to stay. * Episode 9 featured a double elimination without prior warning. Bożena was eliminated first, followed by Jasmina. Cycle 9 * In episode 1, Marina quit the competition. Beatrice was brought into replace her. * Episode 4 featured a double elimination with the bottom three contestants in danger of elimination. * In episode 5, Tina was brought back into the competition. * In episode 6, Jaime was originally eliminated but was saved by the ''Mentor's Save. * In episode 10, the top three was announced in a random order, followed by Tina's elimination. Cycle 10 * Ogechi previously competed on cycle 9, where she placed 12th. * Episode 1 featured a double elimination with the bottom three in danger of elimination. * In episode 5, the bottom three were all announced to be safe. During the second part of the week, a shoot-out between them took place, and Sakshi was eliminated. * In episode 9, the Mentor's Save ''was used on Halcyone. All-Stars, Cycle 1 * In episode 3, Alva quit the competition. : The contestant '''won' the challenge, the photo battle, and was given the power to eliminate one of the bottom contestants. : The contestant won the challenge, but lost the photo battle. : The contestant was one of the best that week, but did not win the challenge. : The contestant was safe. : The contestant was one of the worst of the week, but was not up for elimination. : The contestant was in the bottom. : The contestant was eliminated. Photo battle results Statistics * Youngest winner (at the time of contest): '''Jacqueline (C1) & Xanthia (C4) - 16 years old * '''Oldest winner (at the time of contest): '''Sandra (C6) - 26 years old * '''Shortest winner: '''Marta (C8) - 156 cm / 5 ft 1½ in * '''Tallest winner: '''Eun Joo (C5) - 185 cm / 6 ft 1 in * '''Average winner's height: '''171.1 cm / 5 ft 7⅜ in * '''Average winner's age: '''20 years old * '''Most wins: '''Marta (C8) - 5 wins * '''Most bottom twos/threes: '''Asuman (C3) & Nynke (C6) - 4 times in the bottom Scores '''Cycle 2 Cycle 3 Cycle 4 Cycle 5 * a The contestant quit the competition. * b The contestant was disqualified. * c The contestant returned to the competition/was saved.